


Galaxy Hopping

by RileySavage7



Series: Celestial Love Affair [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High school fluff, Soft Charlynch, they're like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Teenage Becky and teenage Charlotte are just as soft as you've always imagined.So when Charlotte comes over to help Becky with her homework, expect fluff to ensue.





	Galaxy Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little time and so I wrote this. Enjoy x

Charlotte was slightly taken aback when the front door to Becky’s house flung open and it wasn’t her lively ginger girlfriend who opened it. Instead she was greeted by Becky’s mom.

“Charlotte! Well, isn’t this a lovely surprise... come on in, doll”, she said in her unmistakably Irish accent. Charlotte gave a shy smile (she never quite knew how to act in the presence of her girl’s mother) and made her way in. The blonde noticed Becky on the narrow stairway, looking as dishevelled as ever. Charlotte couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Ma I told you I’d open the door myself”, Becky whined, walking down the steps and pulling Charlotte in for a quick hug. The blonde felt awkward about reciprocating, but did so anyway.

“Poor lass would of been standin’ outside for hours waiting on you. You play that darn music so loud – can’t hear anythin’ that goes on down ‘ere”.

Becky rolled her eyes and then shifted her attention to her lanky girlfriend. “D’you walk here?”

Charlotte shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Uh... my... driver dropped me off”. She always managed to feel awkward talking about things like that. How her family had money, how she was always being chauffeured from one place to another. Especially when Becky was being raised by a single mother.

“You’ll never learn to drive like that, love. You should let Chicken take you out for a drive sometime”, Becky’s mother said and nodded in the direction of Becky. The orange haired girl bit the inside of her cheek. _How dare her mother call her by that embarrassing pet name in front of Charlotte?_

Charlotte had to purse her lips together tightly so as to avoid bursting out in laughter.

Becky gave a long suffering sigh before she spoke. “Anyway, Char came over to help me with my homework. Can we go up to my room?”

“And what’s wrong with the livin’ room?”, Becky’s mom asked with a slightly amused look on her face.

“Nothing... we just don’t wanna be a bother, is all”.

Her mother gave a knowing smile and said. “Very well then – off you go”.

Becky smiled and grabbed Charlotte by the wrist, leading her upstairs.

“Oh, Charlotte dear”, Becky’s mom said as she watched the two teenagers make their way up the stairs. “Fancy staying for some dinner? I’m so tired of cooking for just the two of us”.

“Uh, sure”. Charlotte’s broad smile exposed her natural fangs. “I’d love to”.

-

“Hope you don’t mind me staying for dinner”, Charlotte stated meekly, as she followed Becky to her room.

“Not at all – in fact I’m really glad. It’s nice to see my mom taking a liking in you”. Becky opened her bedroom door and with an overly elaborate gesture, ushered Charlotte in.

The blonde put down her tote bag by Becky’s bed and slumped down on the Irish girl’s swivel chair.

Becky sat on the edge of her bed, facing Charlotte. “And I do mean it – she does like you. She’s always asking how your volleyball’s going or if you’re still besting me in every subject... We’ve only been together for what, two months? She already likes you more than any of my exes”.

Charlotte furrowed her brow. “To be fair, your exes were kind of terrible... No offence”, she kicked off her sandals and placed her bare feet on Becky’s thighs. 

“Well, Ruby was 16 and had about seventy tattoos... and Alexa offered to redecorate my mother’s Christmas tree so that it could be ‘less tacky’”. Becky gently massaged the arches of Charlotte’s feet. “So yes, they were terrible”.

Charlotte threw her head back in relaxation. It had been a really long week and it was only Wednesday. Truthfully, she was done with this week by Monday afternoon already. So maybe having her girlfriend give her a bit of TLC was exactly what she needed.

“Oy! Come on, you came over here to help me with my Geography – this isn’t a day spa”, Becky noted, pushing Charlotte’s feet away.

“Oh come on, Becks. Don’t be mean”, she whined, swivelling in the chair.

“Afterwards, hmm. I promise I’ll do right by my girl”, Becky cooed into Charlotte’s shoulder as she leaned over to give her one of those soft neck kisses she liked so much.

“Geez, okay then”, Charlotte conceded and gently pushed Becky off. “Check my bag for the textbook and folder with all the prep questions”.

Becky did as she was told. She set the book and the folder in the middle of her bed and patted down on other side, inviting Charlotte to join her.

“Ah, so this was all a ploy to get me in bed?” she teased as she made her way onto Becky’s bed.

“Yeah... I’m failing geogs intentionally just so you could come over and I could bed you. Genius, isn’t it?” Becky reached over and put her phone into the dock. Before long, Wonderwall by Oasis was playing. 

“Alright”, Becky said as she turned her attention to Charlotte once more. “Now that we’ve got some good music going – tutor away”.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but proceeded to page through the textbook. She settles on a topic and checks the prep questions. “Okay, here’s one. What is the capital of Georgia”?

Becky thinks for a few seconds, absentmindedly playing with the guitar pick necklace around her neck. “Atlanta... right?”

Charlotte gave half a smirk. “Well... technically that’s not wrong... but _also_ , it’s pretty wrong. See, this is international geography and I meant Georgia the European country. Not Georgia the US state”.

Becky scratched at her forehead. “There’s a country called Georgia, too? Well obviously the map people want to confuse us”.

Charlotte stifled a laugh. “That one’s on me – should’ve been clearer. The answer is Tbilisi, by the way”

“Yeah, I’m never gonna remember that, love”.

-

The sun was setting by the time Becky finally got the hang of all the different mountain ranges. Charlotte had been so patient with her, it nearly melts Becky’s heart whenever the blonde gave a cute smile after Becky got confused by the weird names of all these places.

“I think we deserve a break”, Becky finally says. She rolls over and skips a few songs before settling on I Am Mine.

Charlotte gathered the books and papers in a pile. “Think you got the hang of it now?”, she asked. Becky laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling and taking in the music.

“Oh no – lost you to Pearl Jam again”, Charlotte joked. She placed the pile of books on the nightstand and cuddled up to her girlfriend.

“You didn’t lose me... You know I’m right here”, Becky said and turned so she could place a kiss on Charlotte’s head.

“I enjoy spending time with you, Becks. Doesn’t matter what we do”, Charlotte mumbled into the crook of Becky’s neck.

“Same”, Becky said, her smile almost audible.

“You know, this ain’t no Cardi B, but I can see why you like them so much”, Charlotte noted.

Becky turned to face her girlfriend. “Oh yeah”, she said with an exaggerated tone of voice. “Not the same god-tier of artistry as those trap rappers you love, but still pretty good”. She gave a sweet smile and placed a gentle kiss on Charlotte’s nose. “I’ll take you to a Pearl Jam concert one day. They even know me – Mike gave me this guitar pick, you know?”. Becky played with the pick again.

“I know, Becks... S’your most prized possession”. 

Just before Becky could reply, an iPhone tune seemed to play from out of nowhere. 

“Oh, that’s me. I put my phone down on your desk”, Charlotte said and made her way to said desk. She checked the caller I.D before picking it up. Becky noticed the scowl on her face and figured it was probably her dad.

“Hey dad”, Charlotte answered in a small voice.

Becky turned the music down slightly.

“Yeah, I’m over at Becky’s... Becky Lynch. Come on dad, you’ve met her. Yeah... Well, I’m having dinner here so I’ll be home around nine or so... Okay”. Charlotte hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

“Dad still can’t remember me?”, Becky asked teasingly.

“Yeah... he’s having business partners over for dinner. Thank God I don’t have to sit through another boring meal with those...” Charlotte’s voice trailed off. Something on Becky’s desk caught her eye. 

“Hey, Beck... what’s this?” she asked and held up the deep red journal.

Becky scrambled off the bed. “Oh that... that’s just... that’s just some stuff”. She rushed over to grab the book from Charlotte, but the blonde was wise to it. So, she held the book up in air, knowing Becky wouldn’t be able to reach it.

“Well that’s no fair!”, the ginger said and jumped a little to grab the book.

“So is not telling me what this is. It says ‘Becky’s stuff’ on the front”.

“Exactly! I told you it was just stuff”.

Charlotte conceded and gave the book back, but not without sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

“You’re no fun”, she said and crossed her arms.

Becky sighed and fell down on her bed. She opened her journal and paged through it, before discarding to the empty side of her bed. 

“It’s just a collection of poems and other drabbles I write from time to time... It’s not a big deal”.

Charlotte’s face softened. She crawled back onto the bed, running her fingers down Becky’s arm.

“Didn’t know you wrote poetry, babe”.

“Yeah? Well it’s cos I’m no good”. Becky picked up the journal again. She gave it a once over before handing it to Charlotte. “You can have a look... just promise you won’t laugh”.

Leaning over, Charlotte placed a chaste kiss on Becky’s lips. “I would never. You sharing this with me... I feel so honoured that you would, Becks”. She gave a sweet smile, but declined the journal. “Why don’t you read me something?”.

Becky sighed and paged through her journal again. “Alright... Guess I could go with this one... it’s here so might as well...”

Charlotte drew her lower lip in between her teeth before saying: “Becky... read _me_ something”

Becky’s eyes widened. “Oh... right”. This time she knew exactly where to page to. She took a deep breath before reading.

“We; me and her – don’t need to be together. Because see, even if I was grounded on Earth and she was in space we would still be tethered. And when that distance becomes too much, I’d trek across all dimensions ‘cos I believe in us. And then maybe – maybe we could socialize among the satellites and all our days would be just nights... Well, that’s just a thought though. I could talk about loving you or I could love you, I mean our time is short though”

Becky ventured bravely into Charlotte’s eyes. Not sure what she might find in them. The blonde let out a soft gasp.

“Becky... that was... amazing”, Charlotte said, her voice low from the lump in her throat. 

“I... I wrote it the other night... after we spoke on the phone. I missed you, then I realised I have you...”, she planted the tip of her index finger on her left side of her chest near her heart. “...right here”

“I love it... It’s perfect, Becks. _You’re perfect_ ”. Charlotte drew Becky into her embrace. “I love you, Becky Lynch”, she said softly. Not caring that they’ve only been dating for two months. Not caring whether or not Becky said it back.

When they pull apart, Charlotte is pleasantly surprised by Becky’s lips on hers. They kiss and it’s better than all the other times they’ve kissed. 

“I love you, too. Fuck, I’ve probably always loved you” Becky says when they finally pull apart.

Charlotte tugged on a stray orange lock of Becky’s. “You still don’t know the capital cities”, she said with a smile.

“That may be true – but I do know my favourite though”, Becky pulled Charlotte on top of her.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Becky tugged at her girl’s lower lip with her teeth. She gave a bashful smile before saying, “Charlotte”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is the title of the poem in the fic. Although irl, it's not a poem, but I song I wrote once. 
> 
> Also, I dont mess with people's moms usually, but they're teenagers... Would've been weird if there wasn't a mom - right? 
> 
> Anyways, find me on Tumblr : RileySav7 and if you have a pet cat - tell him/her you love them.


End file.
